unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath (vehicle)
The Axon Goliath is a vehicle appearing in Unreal Tournament 2004 and Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview The Goliath Tank served the military for two decades as a front-line offensive weapon. Entirely protected by a double-plate Carbon-Duranium shell, the Goliath may lack in top speed, but more than makes up for it in sheer endurance and brute force. Up to two people may be in the Goliath at the same time. The Goliath is very powerful; it can take out Scorpions, Raptor, Mantas, and other vehicles with ease. The goliath has 800 HP, which makes it third for HP, highest being the Leviathan (6500, or 5000 in UT2004). Due to its slow speed, the Goliath is not a reliable vehicle to get places quickly. Also, it is vulnerable to air attack, unless the minigun seat is occupied. Unreal Tournament 2004 The Goliath is a standard tank with a powerful 140mm main cannon that devastates infantry, energy nodes and other vehicles alike. It has limited vertical elevation, however, which makes it vulnerable to the Raptor (Although it is far from impossible to down a low-flying Raptor with the cannon, given a little practice and luck). In addition, its turret is slow-moving, taking time to position, making it difficult to draw a bead on a quick moving target. Rotating the tank itself in the same direction as the turret is a tactic often used while the Goliath is stationary to increase the turret's rotation speed, and therefore be able to line up a shot in less time. Its 2nd position offers a zoomable machine-gun turret atop the main turret that can offset these weaknesses to a limited degree. However, the amount of damage dealt by this weapon is moderate at best, and it is also unable to point straight up, one of the preferred places to attack the Goliath, either on foot or in a Raptor. Unreal Tournament 3 Tips and tricks * If a player gets on top of the tank (above the minigun), the tank cannot kill them unless it shoots a wall. * The shells fired by the Goliath are very effective against power nodes/cores and destroys Mantas, Scorpions, Vipers, Raptors and Scavengers with a single direct hit. Many other vehicles, including the Nemesis, and turrets are destroyed after two direct hits. Since the Goliath's main cannon can't aim upwards, it's always a good idea to have a gunner take the second seat to defend the tank. * Consider getting an AVRiL before entering the Goliath if your opponent has flying vehicles, so in case of an attack from above you can quickly leave the tank and fire back. This tactic is only semi-recommended against Mantas, though, as there's a good chance of getting run over before being able to fire. Instead, rely on your gunner to take out the Manta or, if you're alone in the tank, switch to the gunner seat to do it yourself. * The Goliath moves and turns slowly, so its movement is quite predictable. AVRiLs are sure to hit, unless the Goliath has some cover to hide behind. The Goliath can take quite some pounding though, so make sure you don't get caught in a tank shell explosion while attacking it. * The Goliath's main cannon has a low rate of turn and limited upward aim, so another option is to attack with a flying vehicle like the Raptor from above or with an agile vehicle like the Manta or Scavenger while moving around the Goliath and avoiding its main cannon. Watch out for a gunner, though. The Goliath's machine gun has an average output of over 90 damage points per second against vehicles and a good gunner quickly wears down a small vehicle's armor. Trivia Gallery ut2007_01.jpg GWCOM2.JPG External links and references See also